Akimitsu Takase
| birth_place = Chiba Prefecture | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Japanese | other_names = | occupation = voice actor | years_active = | credits = | agent = Aksent | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Aksent. Filmography Anime television *''Nintama Rantarou'' (1993-) *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' (2000) – Tomonori Aogiri *''X-Men Evolution'' (2000-2003) – Mesmero, Blob *''Hikaru no Go'' (2001-2003) – Tatsuhiko Kadowaki, others *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) – Marco *''Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran'' (2001-2002) – Tsukasa Mitani, Kazuki Katase *''Heat Guy J'' (2002) – Joe Sayama *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) – Kaiza *''E's Otherwise'' (2003) – Eiji Sagimiya *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003) – Cray *''Uninhabited Planet Survive!'' (2003-2004) – Bell *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (2004) – Thomas *''Fafner of the Azure'' (2004) – Haruko Kodate *''Initial D Fourth Stage'' (2004-2006) – Smiley Sakai *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) – Hulk Davidson *''Zipang'' (2004-2005) – Gunichi Mikawa *''Gallery Fake'' (2005) – Kuraun *''MAJOR'' 2nd series (2005-2006) – Inui *''Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu – Sanada Jū Yūshi'' (2005) – Sanada Izuno-kami Nobuyuki *''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007-) – Akaboshi *''Wangan Midnight'' (2007-2009) – Takayuki Kuroki *''Fresh Pretty Cure'' (2009) – Keitarō Momozono *''Shingeki no Kyojin'' (2013) – Father Mikasa Original video animation (OVA) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1996) – Secretary Theatrical animation *''Crayon Shin-chan: Honeymoon Hurricane ~The Lost Hiroshi~'' (2019) – Riders Video games *''Tenchu: Stealth Assassins'' (1998) – Goo *''Koukidou Gensou Gunparade March'' (2000) – Keigo Tosaka *''Max Payne'' (2001) – Police Officer *''Romance wa Tsurugi No Kagayaki II'' (2002) – Albion, Phalanx, Gorba *''Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans'' (2002) – Marco *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehouchou'' (2002) *''Shaman King: Soul Fight'' (2003) – Marco *''Shaman King: Funbari Spirits'' (2004) – Marco *''Fu-un Bakumatsu-den'' (2005) – Yamagata Aritomo *''Yoshitsuneki'' (2005) – Taira no Noritsune *''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (2005) – Hulk Davidson *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (2006) – Suo *Initial D Extreme Stage'' (2008) - Smiley Sakai Kowloon Youma Gakuen Ki (2008) *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou'' (2008; Nintendo DS) *''Infamous Second Son'' (2014) – Hank Tokusatsu *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004) – Handorean Decho Drama CDs *''Subete wa Kono Yoru ni'' (????) – Yasuyuki Takei Radio Drama *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (????) – Judge, Cid's Coworker Dubbing *''The 5th Wave'' – Oliver Sullivan (Ron Livingston) *''Asteroid'' – Dr. Matthew Rogers (Michael Weatherly) *''Con Air'' – Joe "Pinball" Parker (Dave Chappelle) *''Divergent'' – Eric Coulter (Jai Courtney) *''The Divergent Series: Insurgent'' – Eric Coulter (Jai Courtney) *''Garden State'' – Mark (Peter Sarsgaard) *''Gotham'' – Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee) *''Hail, Caesar!'' – Eddie Mannix (Josh Brolin) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' – Ford Prefect (Mos Def) *''Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit'' – Viktor Cherevin (Kenneth Branagh) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' – Almaric (Velibor Topić) *''The Machine'' – James (Sam Hazeldine) *''The Man from Nowhere'' – Man-seok (Kim Hee-won) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2006 Fuji TV edition) – Ghost (Anthony Wong) *''Seven Days'' – Capt. Craig Donovan (Don Franklin) References External links *Akimitsu Takase at Mausu Promotion * *Akimitsu Takase at Ryu's Seiyuu Info Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chiba Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1970 births